


Sick Thoughts

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Все мои больные мысли - о вас, детектив Рид.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Sick Thoughts

_ Исходники: Lewis Blissett - Sick Thoughts; игра "Detroit: Become Human". _


End file.
